


Relaxation Techniques

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: The Long Distance Problem [2]
Category: Youtube - RPF
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex, and jack's a good boyfriend, felix seemed really freaked out in that basement like my fucking heart went out to the guy, he totally cares about his poor baby, i fucking love that play through, long distance stuff, res7 playthrough, seriously though felix was scared, uh i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Felix is having a hard time calming down after his latest episode of Resident Evil 7, and even though they're an ocean away, Jack's just doing the best he can to make sure Felix gets some sleep tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno guys i'm still really bad at writing sex

At first, while watching Felix’s Resident Evil 7 play-through, Jack thought it was funny. The screaming and the jumping and the fucking ridiculously hilarious faces— it was all just so fucking funny and reminiscent of when Jack first started watching Felix’s channel way back when. The way Felix’s nose would scrunch up was fucking adorable and his gasps were just a little bit evocative to the other kind of gasping Jack was familiar with. Something a little more intimate. Jack really didn’t mind hearing the gasps of fear because it just brought up pleasant memories of late night phone calls and rushed visits that Jack looked back on oh so fondly. He enjoyed hearing Felix’s gasps of fear at first because the sounds made his stomach warm up and his cheeks grow pink.

It was fun, at first. Then the basement happened, and then the mother, and the basement again— Jack stopped laughing around the time that Felix scared himself and shot at literally nothing. Felix thought he was being funny, but Jack didn’t see the humor anymore. Felix and Jack hadn’t been able to have a Skype date or a phone call in a while, so he had no idea if this was actually stressing Felix out in the real world. He began to get a little worried when he saw today’s video— where Felix screamed bloody murder at the crawling “moist monsters” and the brushed on like it was nothing. That was usually when Jack started to worry. Not when Felix dwelled on the bad shit for the rest of the video, but when he compartmentalized and shoved the fear down like bad medicine. That was when Felix would have the freaky dreams and jump at shadows in the kitchen. That was when Felix would call him in the middle of the night, frantically whispering about creaking floorboards.

He wished he could fly over for the weekend. Jack remembered actually considering buying those dumb, long-distance, light up pillows. The ones where you laid your head down on your own pillow to make the other person’s light up, and vice versa. He wished he wasn’t an adult with responsibilities and a lease. He wished he could fly like Superman and just pop over for a few hours and make Felix a nice dinner. 

Jack was happy Felix enjoyed the birthday puzzle, at least. He’d been avoiding watching ahead of what he’d played, but twitter kept nagging him about how much Felix brought him up (he’d even told Jack he loved him to the camera the other episode, which had given Jack butterflies) and Jack was honestly a little freaked out at the concept of playing this game blind now that he knew it could actually be terrifying. He almost felt like he had cheated by watching Felix solve the puzzle, but whatever. He could fumble his way through it on a beer or two. It’d be an equivalent to flying blind. 

It didn’t help that Felix was so self-deprecating, too. Saying he was shit at the game and a pussy and other things that Jack didn’t like to hear Felix say about himself. Felix got scared easily, that was it. It was an endearing quality that Jack sometimes exploited whenever he was with Felix by jumping around corners and barking out loud noises. All in good fun. Felix was the kind of guy who got really involved in his own thoughts and actions. It was only natural that he’d get scared when torn from his focus. He felt bad for the way Felix was putting himself down.

Felix’s Skype light lit up green and Jack almost jumped at the chance to call him, but Felix beat him to it. Felix’s profile picture filed Jack’s screen— a goofy selfie of him and Jack with Felix’s tongue nearly in Jack’s ear and Jack making a face of disgust with Felix’s arm around his neck. Jack eagerly answered the call, knowing what his first words would be.

“Dude, you’re really good at Res-7,” he blurted out, making sure to smile. He meant it, too. Felix was doing way better than he was. “Like, that puzzle solving? And the shooting? You’re a way better shot than me and Mark.”

 _“I’m looking up playthroughs every other episode,”_ Felix sighed. Jack could see bags under his eyes and knew that he’d been right to assume Felix’s nights were a little rougher than usual. _“And the puzzle was easy. It’s nothing.”_ Felix paused, running a hand through his hair. _“Just got done recording another episode.”_

“Ye’?” Jack bit his lip. “How was it?”

Felix didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at the camera.

“… Ye’ know, once you’re done with this, ye’ don’t gotta play anything scary for at least a few months.”

 _“I fucking hate this game,”_ Felix mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. _“I hate this game, Jack, I fucking do. I’m tired of getting so fucking scared. And I know that it’s what the bros want, that they like seeing me freak out, but my heart can’t take it. It can’t. I’m having, like, palpitations. I need a doctor or something.”_

“Wait, really?” Jack sat up straighter at his desk. “Felix, do we need to call someone? An ambulance?”

 _“I’m fine, I’m fine,”_ Felix assured him. _“Just being a fucking pussy again.”_

“You’re not a pussy,” Jack huffed. “Stop being so mean.”

_“Uh, did you see the basement part of the video? I nearly started crying. I’m basically one giant, fucking pussy and it’s pathetic.”_

Jack scowled. “Shut up, Fe’.”

Felix tugged at his hair and let out a long, agonized groan. He looked up at Jack, brows turned upwards into an almost pitiful expression, and Jack’s heart clenched. “You’re not pathetic,” Jack told his boyfriend gently. “Literally everyone else is shitting their pants playing this game. Fuckin’ Mark has to scream at himself just to get downstairs half the time. You're doing just fine, Fe’. Doing better than I am. You’re the only person I’ve seen who was able to drive the car around and kill Daddy. You’re doing great.”

_“When can you come over?”_

Felix’s voice was so small and so broken, like a little child begging for their mother to come save him from bullies. He looked to Jack with pleading, blue eyes and he needed Jack, he so fucking obviously needed Jack. And Jack needed him. 

“I, I can start prepping now,” he said. “I’d only be able to give you the weekend. Two weeks, maybe? Then I can fly over.”

 _“Or I could fly to you,”_ Felix suggested. _“If you’re okay with that?”_ Felix had perked up when he realized Jack was open to seeing him. Jack was always open to seeing Felix and he hated that Felix thought he needed to ask permission. 

“I’m yer boyfriend, Fe’, you don’t gotta ask permission to see me.”

 _“I really don’t want to fuck up your schedule,”_ Felix sighed. _“I remember what it was like to be recording two videos per day. It was fucking brutal, and I know you love it, you always say you love it, but it’s stressful no matter what. And I don’t want to, like, fuck it up.”_

Jack found himself smiling despite it all. “Fuck it up, Felix, please. I’d love for ye’ to fuck it up.”

_“Really?”_

“If ye’ don’t have yer ass on a fucking plane tomorrow morning, I’ll be more than a little fucking sore.”

_“God, fine, I’ll do it, you idiot.”_

Jack giggled as Felix grinned wide enough to make his eye crinkle and wondered if he had enough time to clean the house, buy groceries, and cook an amazing dinner after finishing his work for the day. Sometimes, it sucked being so far apart. But it helped when neither of them had a problem affording the plane ticket. “You still look so tired, Felix,” Jack said. “What’re you doing for the rest of the night?”

 _“Fucking coming down from that fucking game and looking up places to buy sleeping meds.”_ Felix sighed. _“Think there’s, like, a such thing as too much? If I don’t get prescription stuff. How much can I take?”_

“Please don’t,” Jack blurted out.

 _“I need sleep, Jack,”_ Felix groaned, rubbing his face. _“I need something. I need to relax.”_

Jack sat up straighter. Now that was something he could do. “Ever had phone sex?”

 _“What the fuck, Jack.”_ Felix paused. _“We’re on Skype.”_

“We can have Skype sex then. We can do that. Video chat sex, it’ll be great.”

 _“I, uh…”_ Felix looked a little uncomfortable. _“I just, I’ll look stupid. I totally will. This isn’t like porn, you know? I have to respond and stuff. I don’t work well under pressure, Jack, not like this. It’s way too much work. I’ll be so stressed. Oh my god, I’m getting freaked out just thinking about it.”_

“Ye’ don’t have to do a damn thing, Felix,” Jack said. “Just… Sit back. Relax. And listen to me.”

_“And reply, right? Isn’t that how this works?”_

“Oh my god, you’re making this so much more complicated than it needs to be,” Jack groaned. “Just, just sit there, okay? And listen to me. I’ll talk you through it and you’ll just enjoy yourself.”

Felix bit his lip. Jack loved when he did that. He looked so unbelievably shy. _“And it’ll help me relax?”_

“That’s what orgasms do, yeah?”

Jack watched with a sense of triumph as Felix finally slouched a little in his chair and sat back, watching the screen, waiting for Jack to start this. He really did seem pretty antsy about this, which was slightly weird. Felix had been in a long distance relationship before, just like Jack had been. It was odd to think he’d never tried anything like this before. Or maybe it was because he’d never tried this with another man. Jack knew he was going to have to be a little more cautious than he’d planned. He would have to start out slow.

“I gotta say, it’s pretty fucking nice to be able to see yer face every day,” Jack said, smiling softly to his camera. “And, uh, this is a little inappropriate? But the way you sound when you’re, like, all short of breath and freaking out and shit? Reminds me of that night. The third date.” Felix smiled shyly. “God, Fe’, I’d love nothing more than to be with you right now. You look so fucking lovely like this. I love seeing you smile. I love seeing you.”

 _“I like seeing you too,”_ Felix said, probably because he felt like he had to say something to avoid being rude. 

“You know what I’d do if I was there?” Jack asked, lowering his voice. “Press you back in that chair. Sit myself in yer lap like I fuckin’ own you. Kiss ye’ till ye’ can’t breathe and mark the shit out of that gorgeous neck of yers.” He watched as Felix’s cheeks reddened. “Now would be a good time to get them pants undone, yeah?”

 _“Shit, yeah,”_ Felix said, fumbling around. Jack watched intently. He’d seen Felix’s cock only twice, and both times had been lucky enough to touch, feel, even get his mouth around it. He’d only sucked cock once, but holy ever loving fuck, had he enjoyed it. His mouth watered as Felix pulled himself from the confines of his skinny jeans and wished Felix was on that plane already. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jack said, just wanting to keep Felix relaxed and listening like a good boy. “God, I wish I was there, Fe’. I’d be all over you. Be touching you everywhere.”

 _“Wish you were too,”_ Felix mumbled, just kinda holding himself in one hand, like he was waiting for directions. A thrill of something ran through Jack’s spine and he smirked, mostly to himself. He couldn’t wait till he had Felix in person. 

“Touch yourself,” Jack ordered, watching with dark eyes. “C’mon, Fe’— like I’m not even here. Show me how you touch yourself.” Felix bit his lip again before doing as told, stroking his hand up the shaft of his half-hard cock. “There ye’ go,” Jack murmured. “Fucking lovely, Felix, so fucking perfect. Keep doing that, ye’ here? Don’t stop unless I say so.” 

Felix nodded as he pumped his cock slowly, watching Jack with a trembling sort of intensity. 

“Just wish I could be there,” Jack breathed. “Wish I could be beside ye’. Touching you like this. Wanna run my fingers through your hair. Kiss your neck. Take your cock in my mouth and do what your hand can barely mimic.”

 _“Oh shit,”_ Felix choked out. He was fully hard now, halfway down his chair and thrust up into his hand just barely, just enough for Jack to be able to see. Felix’s hand was already flying, like he was desperate for this. 

“When you get up here, the first thing I’m gonna do is tie ye’ to my bed and not let you up for the whole fucking night,” Jack growled. “Gonna make you cum again and again, Fe’, gonna make ye’ see stars. You won’t know your own fucking name after I’m done with you.”

Felix was flustered from his ears to his chest, trembling. Jack meant what he’d said— Felix was absolutely beautiful like this. His whole body moved like liquid, seeking out the touch of another person, wanting to please and be pleased. Felix wasn’t greedy in bed, he always wanted to make sure Jack was getting the better end of the bargain, and Jack loved that, he did, but when Felix just let go and let himself feel? That was when Jack felt the most pleasure. The most satisfied. When Felix was like this, debauched and so desperate for release that he would do anything to go over the edge, Jack felt like this was when their sex would be the best. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so fucking good when you get here, baby,” Jack said. “I’m gonna pin you down and fuck you till you can’t see straight. Gonna make you scream. Press my fingers deep inside you, choke you on my cock, fuck you till there’s nothing—”

 _“I need you,”_ Felix suddenly gasped out, interrupting Jack’s stream of filth. _“Please, Seán, I-I need—”_

“Cum for me, Fe’,” Jack pressed, watching Felix thrust helplessly into his own fist now, the sweat gathering on his forehead, lip swollen and glistening. “Cum for me.”

Felix came with a high-pitched whine, his ass lifting off the chair. Jack belatedly realized he should’ve made Felix take off his shirt as Felix’s cum shot up and stained the fabric. There was a creak, like Felix’s chair was about to break, and Felix was shaking even worse as he started to come down. Jack watched him slump back into the chair, boneless, exhausted, and even a little sleepy. Exactly what Jack wanted to see. 

“That’s my boy,” Jack cooed, smiling softly as the last of the aftershocks ran through his boyfriend. “You get yourself to bed, ye’ hear me? And get on a plane tomorrow. We’ll do some vlogs or something for your videos if ye’ don’t have anything else.”

Felix just groaned. He seemed to have trouble forming sentences after an orgasm. Jack loved it.

“I’ll see ye’ tomorrow, yeah?” Jack said, just to try and spur Felix’s brain back into functioning. “You get to bed. Right now. Get yer ass to bed.”

Felix smiled lazily. _“I’m goin’…”_

“And change yer fucking pants,” Jack added. “And shirt.”

Felix giggled, reaching forward to close the video chat. _“Seeya tomorrow,”_ he said. _“Love ya.”_

The video call was ended before Jack could respond. He stared at the blank screen in shock and wondered if he’d even heard Felix right. Wondered if Felix had meant to say it at all. Still, his chest warmed and he smiled to himself. Felix hadn’t said that to him before. He’d be sure to return the sentiment tomorrow.


End file.
